


Promises Broken

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [37]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce and Cullen break a couple of promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Broken

As Lynn runs up the steps to her chambers, it feels like the ring is losing more warmth with each step. When she reaches the top step, Lynn sees Bryce and Cullen, laying in the bed. Anders paces around in front of her desk, muttering. Lynn sits beside Bryce, gently touching his face. Her eyes fill with tears, and she leans over to plant a kiss on her love's lips. "I need you, please. You promised you would never leave me." Lynn begs, laying her head on Bryce's chest, trying to hear his heart beating. She summons magic to scan his body.

"The damage is too extensive... There's nothing I can do, for either of them." Anders drops to his knees beside the bed. "Forgive me."

"I have to try." Lynn replies, casting healing magic on Bryce. She casts spell after spell, nearly draining her magic, and nothing seems to make any difference. Taking one of his hands between her's, Lynn rocks back and forth on the bed sobbing as she watches his breathing slow and stop. Lynn lets go of his hand, and buries her face in his chest. The ring feels ice cold, and the chill spreads through her body and soul, freezing her as it spreads. Lynn wonders if she'll ever truly feel warm again. Her body starts to shake and her lungs feel too frozen to take in breath.

"Lynn? Lynn! Stay with me!" She hears Anders shouting for her to stay in the waking world, but his voice sounds muffled, as though she is fully submerged in a pool of icy water. Lynn lets herself succumb to the ice, slipping away from the waking world. Her last thought before falling into unconsciousness is of Bryce.

 

Lynn runs along the path to the cross roads, praying she will catch up to Bryce. When she gets there, Lynn sees Bryce and Cullen standing with Shaelya. "Bryce!" She calls out, running to him. 

"Lynn!" Bryce holds his arms out to her and she runs into them, sobbing into his neck. "My love, you have to go back. The world will fall if you do not."

"No, not without you." Lynn clings onto Bryce, refusing to let go. "You promised, you said you wouldn't leave me." Looking over Bryce's shoulder, Lynn sees Cullen and Shaelya looking on. "You promised too, to protect me and Bryce."

"You have to live on, love, for us." Bryce lets go of Lynn, gently pushing away from her. 

"No, I refuse." Lynn sits down on the path, folding her arms against her chest, looking away from Bryce.

"The world..."

"Is not worth saving without you in it." Lynn says, interrupting Bryce.

"What about for our child, is the world worth saving for our little one?" Bryce sits in front of her, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I can't have children, I was made sterile." 

"It was reversed, like your tranquility." Bryce explains. "You are carrying a piece of me inside of you. Live for our child." Lynn shakes her head, crying what feels like never ending tears.

"If I stay, we can be a family, the three of us. I'm not leaving without you." Lynn steels herself and looks into Bryce's eyes. The pain she sees is unbearable. 

"The Maker ha..." Cullen starts, but stops when Lynn glares at him.

"There is no Maker, there can't be, because if there is, He is beyond cruel. After everything I've been through... He wants to take more from me, and then would expect me to save the shit world He made. No, I refuse." 

"I'm sorry, lethallan, but you must go back." Shaelya kneels beside Lynn, and kisses her forehead. The world around her fades away, replaced by darkness.

 

Lynn's eyes fly open, and she gasps for air. "Maker!" Anders exclaims, "we thought you were dead." Becoming fully conscious, she reaches for Bryce's and Cullen's hands. Grasping them as firmly as she can, Lynn feels new magic pulsing through her and into their bodies.

"Come back to me." Lynn begs softly, "come back to me, I can't do this without either of you." The last of the magic slips through her fingers, and her eye lids begin to feel heavy. As Lynn falls asleep, she is vaguely aware that her ring no longer feels cold.


End file.
